The Cena Chronicles
by SEAnimal
Summary: Showing Cena's promiscuity in the WWE.
1. Cena's Forgiveness

"Man I'm tired of this" said a frustrated Alex Riley to his former mentor The Miz. "I was on my way to the top of the WWE, I was fixing to be the next big thing.". "Yeah, your right..." said Miz, who quite frankly was getting tired of hearing his friend complain. "Man, if only that asshole Cena wasn't such a little bitch." said Riley. Deep down Miz, felt bad for his friend, not knowing the importance of backstage politics.

You see the reason why Alex was bashing on John Cena, was because during the period where Alex's star was starting to rise, he got drunk, and I mean blackout wasted. He said somethings which escalated to there being a physical altercation, which Alex was on the winning end of.

"You know Alex, I'm gonna share a secret with you, something I've never told anyone" said Miz. "You see when I first started everyone hated me, and I mean everyone. They thought I didn't belong here, but I knew I did. Anyway to make it long story short, you have to do something, to get back to being a rising star...". "OK, what do I have do." Alex said with anticipation. "You have to sleep with Cena.". Alex was stunned to say the least. "WHAT?! Mike you know I hate that prick!". "I know, but it has to be done for your career to be back on track. I mean how do you think I got to where I am today." Miz said as he made his way to exit the locker room. "By the way, Cena loves it when, you um, toss his salad." Miz said as he left the room.

Was his former mentor being serious? Did he really have to whore himself out to be on Cena's good side? Well there is only one way to find out, Alex thought.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Naw, I think I'll just stay in tonight babe. HBO is showing Boogie Nights tonight, so I'll just stay here and watch that." Cena said as he heard a knock on his hotel door. "I'll call you back babe" Cena said as he hung up on his girlfriend Nikki Bella, who was at the SmackDown taping. Before Cena answered the door, he looked through the peep hole to see it was none other than the man who whopped his ass, not just six months ago. 'This should be good' Cena thought as he opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Cena asked in a stern tone. "Just to straighten a few things out." Alex said back, in a less stern tone of voice. "I'm listening" Cena said. "Can we do this inside please?" Alex asked. "Fine." Cena said as he lead the way. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened a few months back. I need to learn how to handle my liquor." said the former frat boy. "So, why can't we have done this in the hall?" Cena asked puzzled. "Well, cause if we had done this in the hall I wouldn't have been able to do this." Alex said as he sunk to his knees and pulled down the shiny grey basketball shorts Cena was wearing.

To say Cena was shocked was an understatement. "I want your big cock in my mouth!" Alex said as he licked the outline of Cena's cock, which was confined in in Cena's tight boxers. "NO! NO! NO!" Cena said as he pushed Alex away. "If there is gonna be any cock sucking here, its gonna be done by me!" Cena said in a strong tone. As Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing, he got up. "Come here" Cena said as he through Alex onto his bed. Before Alex could say anything, Cena mounted him and pressed his lips to his.

Alex didn't understand why he was enjoying this so much. 'Does this mean I'm gay?' he thought as he felt Cena move from his lips to his neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for a good dicking." Cena said seductively as he unbuttoned Alex's pink shirt. "Damn! Your body is amazing!" Cena said as he started to undue Riley's belt. "You like that?" he said as he rubbed Riley's crotch through his jeans. Alex nodded. "Before I give you the best blowjob you will ever get, let me see those feet!" Cena said. All Alex could think of is 'how freaky is he', the answer to that was, very.

As Cena removed Alex's shoes and socks, Alex saw something, something that he couldn't help but stare at. "Damn Cena!" Alex said as he couldn't help but notice the huge bulge in Cena's underwear. "How big are you?!" Alex asked in amazement. "Nine inches, why?". "Your Cock is huge!". Before Riley could finish his sentence, Cena engulfed his big toe. Feet worship was new to Alex, none of his past girlfriends ever played with anything on his body, except for his cock.

As Cena spit out his big toe, he made a request "Give me a foot job!". "What?" Alex asked bewildered. "Do you want my forgiveness or not?" Cena asked. The question practically answered itself, as Alex wrapped his size 12 feet around Cena's 9 incher. Not shortly after Cena exploded all over Alex's legs.

"Okay now that the easy load is out the way, clean off my cock with your mouth! I swear if I feel you even suck on my cock I will personally tell Vince to fire you!" Cena demanded. Alex was in no position to refuse, it was either this, or being stuck in NXT. "Oh yeah! Clean my cock off, with your pretty little mouth!" Cena moaned. After Cena was sure his cock was clean, his next request was made, "Now stand up!", Alex did as he was ordered to. "Turn around." Cena said as he started to take off the rest of Alex's clothes. Cena then pushed Alex forward, "Look at that ass!" Cena said.

Alex was nervous of what Cena would do next, was he gonna eat his ass or fuck it, well he didn't have to wait long as he felt the whole of Cena's 9 incher enter his virgin heat. "AHH! FUCK!" Alex screamed as he felt Cena go balls deep into him. "Shit that hole is fucking tight!" Cena said as he pulled out, then shoved his man meat back in, this process would continue until Cena sprayed his essence all over Alex's ass cheeks Cena then slumped over in exhaustion Meanwhile Alex was trying hard not to let Cena see that he was crying from the pain his ass was feeling.

"Roll...Over..." Cena said as he was trying to catch his breath. Alex did so as a sigh of relief left his lips as he was glad Cena wasn't gonna murder his ass any longer. But what was in store for him now? That question would be answered in a matter of seconds. "Don't think I forgot about you kid." Cena said as he slowly kissed down Alex's abdomen. Cena then engulfed the whole of Alex's limp dick. "Shhit" Alex said as he felt Cena slowly bob up and down on his now semi-hard cock. Cena then spat out Alex's growing member, much to Alex's dismay, and rolled onto his back. "Face fuck me!" Cena said "I want to feel your pretty, big balls slap my chin!".

So Alex did as he was ordered. As he mounted Cena's face, he inserted his semi-hard cock and fuck Cena's face like it was an expensive prostitute. Hard, and rough. That was way he was fucking Cena's mouth. "Oh Shit! FUCK!" Alex said as he pulled out of Cena's mouth, and sprayed his essence all over Cena's face.

As Alex rolled over in exhaustion, Cena had one more thing to say "Ready to 'Toss My Salad'?".


	2. Chapter 2:Cena's Night Continues

Chapter 2:  
"AWW SHIT! FUCKIN LICK THAT HOLE RILEY!" Cena yelled as he was in the midst of receiving one of the most spectacular rim jobs he has ever had in his life. "SHIT!" Cena proclaimed as he ejaculated for the third time tonight. "Fuck...that was so hot." Cena said after he pulled Alex up to give him a kiss. "So am I forgiven " Riley asked eagerly. "Hell yeah!" Cena answered, "You did so good I'm gonna tell Vince to make you the next Heavyweight champ.". Words couldn't even describe how Riley felt right now, and to think he wasn't gonna go through with this idea.

One thing couldn't leave his mind though, 'I have to reward Miz too, if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened' Alex thought. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower." Cena said as he headed to the bathroom, drenched in not only his, but Alex's cum too. "Okay" Alex said as he slapped Cena's nice muscle butt.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close Alex rushed for his pants to get his phone. As Alex dialed Miz's number he couldn't wait for Miz to answer. "Hello." Miz answered. "Mike, I need to come up to room 305 right now! Its important!" Alex said. "Okay I'll be there in a minute.

*,*,*,*

"Who was that?" Maryse asked. "Oh, it was Alex, he needs to talk to me for a little bit." Miz said to his beautiful french fiance. "Oh, OK hurry back babe." Maryse said. As Miz slid on his shoes, Maryse kissed him on the neck "I love you" she said. "I love you too." Miz said back. As the two shared a passionate kiss. 'Aren't I the luckiest man in the world' Miz thought as he left the room, Miz would never to anything to hurt the woman he loved the most in the world.

*,*,*,*

As Cena rinsed off the soap from his body, he heard the hotel room door open then close again. Cena sighed. He couldn't believe Alex would leave and not even bother saying bye. As Cena got out the bathroom, his eyes were greeted with an amazing sight. Alex Riley and The Miz laying on his hotel bed, naked, french kissing, and jerking each other off. Cena was shocked at the sight of this act. 'Should I join in or should I just watch' Cena thought to himself. "Come on big boy...we are nice and hard for you." Alex said, seductively 'Well there you go' Cena thought, as he removed his towel on climbed into bed the two hot hunks.

"Well Cena which do you want first, to suck me off and get fucked by Miz, or suck Miz off and get fucked by me." Riley asked. The choice was hard, Miz and Riley both had fine looking cocks, but where should they be first? "Alex, why are you letting the slut decide?" Miz asked, in his usual cocky tone. "How about this, Cena sucks me while you prep his hole." Miz stated. "I like that idea.". "You heard the man Cena." Miz proclaimed

Cena was baffled to say the least. How did he go from calling the shots to getting told what to do? Just then Miz grabbed the back of Cena's head and pushed it onto his cock. Miz's dick wasn't the biggest, but what it lacked in length it made up for in width. Cena wasn't gonna fight it, he liked the way Miz's dick tasted. After the first minute Miz didn't even need to make Cena suck his cock, Cena did it himself.

As Cena was giving oral to Miz's cock Alex was prepping Cena's hole for his collage cock. "Ready for this Cena?" Alex asked as he shoved his dick into Cena's nice, hairless pink hole. "Double" Cena said as he spat out Miz's cock. "What was that slut?" Miz asked. "I want you and Alex in my ass, at the same time!" Cena demanded. "Well look at that, the little slut wants his hole stretched " Miz said teasingly. "I'll make a deal with you Cena, you suck me off and let me blow my load on your face, and we'll double penetrate you." Miz said. "Deal." Cena said eagerly as he went back to being spit roasted by the former tag team.

Not long after that Alex could feel his second climax coming. "FUUCK!" Alex yelled as he spilled his seed deep into Cena's hole. "AW SHIIT!" Miz said as he busted a nut all over Cena's beautiful face. Cena then wasted little time and mounted Miz's dick. "Come on kid!" Cena said eagerly to Alex. "Um...How do I do this? Your hole looks filled." Riley said confused. "Just shove it in there...hard!" Cena said. "Alright then" Alex said as he shoved his dick into Cena's already filled hole.

Not long after Cena started to ride the pain away. As if this moment couldn't get any hotter, Miz started to give Cena a blowjob, while Alex started to make out with a cum drenched Cena. Cena couldn't take it anymore as he released his load deep into Miz's mouth, causing Miz's head to jerk back in to the head board knocking him out. Even though he was knocked out Miz's climax came. "Hey Alex, since TV is out, you wanna take this to the shower?" Cena asked as drops of Miz's first load dripped down onto his chest. "Sure, as long as you fuck me like a cheap prostitute." Alex said.

*-*-*-*-  
**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Also this story was to help set up to a story I plan on doing focused on Miz, would yall like to read that?**


	3. Chapter 3

'Tonight was a good night' John Cena thought as he laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. You see the reason tonight was so good was because Cena got fucked by not only one but two guys at the same time. A normal person's sex thirst would have been quenched for at least a month now, but Cena wasn't a normal person. Then it occurred to him 'I've only fucked white american guys' well that made Cena upset. He didn't want people to think he was prejudice. 'WWE has quite a mixture of ethnicity' Cena thought. 'Why not take a tour around the world so to speak' . 'Yeah, that's what I'll do...fuck someone from every country' Cena's mouth grew wide at that idea. 'First stop...south of the border' and with that Cena fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and the new flavor of cock he'd be tasting.


	4. Chapter 4: Del Rio

"Rio...Rio, I'm fucked up." said John Cena, in actuality Cena wasn't really drunk, he was faking, something he hoped he wouldn't have to do later on in the night. "Um okay, your telling me this why?" Del Rio responded semi-annoyed. One thing that made the Mexican aristocrat mad was when somebody lowered his stock in public and that's what a "drunk" John Cena was doing. "C-Can y-y-ou give me a ride home?" Cena said, pretending to slur his words. Alberto was faced with a tough decision, either let his friend drive home drunk or take him back to his hotel. Both had there advantages and disadvantages, one of the advantages being that if he drove Cena home it would likely end up with Del Rio getting some ass, while on the other hand he would be taking advantage of an under the influence friend.

Either way Del Rio couldn't find it in his heart to let Cena drive home drunk. "Sure, I'll take you home." said Del Rio. After Del Rio was finished telling everyone at the table goodbye, he led Cena out the door to his brand new 2013 mustang. "Come on borracho (drunk)." Del Rio said as he put Cena into the passenger seat.

Now it was time, it be were either Cena's plan would be put in motion or he would get his ass kicked. "Can I play with your...um stick shift?" Cena said as he rubbed Del Rio's cock through his pants. Del Rio wasn't sure what to say or do, would it be taking advantage of a friend, if Cena wanted it? No, Del Rio thought if Cena ever through this back at Del Rio, he could always say Cena came on to him. So without saying a word Del Rio unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick Mexican cock.

Del Rio couldn't believe what he was doing right now. What if someone saw them? Del Rio quickly shoved that thought away as he felt Cena engulf all of his Mexican man meat. "Shhit." Del Rio moaned as Cena continued to deep throat him. After a couple blocks they made it to the hotel. Del Rio was contemplating what to do. He couldn't take this inside, how would it look if he walked in with a drunk John Cena and a boner, he couldn't stay out in front eventually one of the valets would come up to the car and see.

So Del Rio pulled up to the parking garage it was dark and no one would see. As soon as he came to complete stop, he shot his load deep into Cena's throat. "Damn Cena, you know how to give good head." Del Rio said in his sexy Spanish accent. "You wanna...park your car in my garage?" Cena asked seductively "What?" Del Rio said confused. "Penetration, do you want to penetrate my ass?" Cena said a little annoyed. Del Rio noticed that Cena wasn't slurring his words anymore, then he realized Cena was never drunk, he just wanted Del Rio to drive him home so they could fuck.

Del Rio wasn't gonna complain. "Si." Del Rio said and with that Cena dropped his shorts and mounted Del Rio. "This isn't gonna work, your gonna need to recline your seat." Cena said as his nice muscle butt was pressing up against the horn. So Del Rio did. As soon as Del Rio reclined his seat Cena did what he was best at, riding cock. Cena's hole wasn't the tightest, but it was still getting the job done on Del Rio's thick Mexican cock.

"Jerk me off." Cena said to Del Rio, and Del Rio wasn't going to say no, if he did it would likely mean him losing at WrestleMania then disappearing from TV to later being released. Boy was Del Rio glad Cena wanted a hand job only, his dick was huge, Del Rio's hands could barely fit around it and it was so long that after the first couple of seconds his wrist was tired. "DAMN!" Cena yelled as he shot his load onto Del Rio's face, chest, and the car's back window. Not long after Del Rio came inside Cena.

As soon as Cena felt Del Rio's essence inside him, he grabbed his articles of clothing and left the car, with cum oozing out of his hole. "Gracias for the sex, Rio." Cena said as he walked off trying to put his pants and shoes back on. "Oh and one more thing" Cena said to a tired Del Rio, "I left you a present in the passenger seat". As Del Rio looked over he saw that the gift Cena was referring to, it was his underwear and socks. "Have fun!" Cena said, as he walked into the hotel with cum running down his leg and a wet spot on the back of his pants.

*-*-*-*  
The next morning Del Rio woke up in his car, and to say he was livid was an understatement. Not only was his penis exposed for anyone walking by to see, but he had dry Cena cum on his face, his favorite shirt, and the back window of his car. But his present was still there and that made him feel a little better, so to lighten up his mood a little bit he wrapped Cena's sock around his dick and jerked off while smelling Cena's underwear. After he blew his load into Cena's other sock he looked up and saw Sheamus standing right outside the car window. "Haha, Bertie I always knew you were a little freak." the Irishman said as he strolled off. To say Alberto was embarrassed was an understatement.

*-*-*-*  
"Next stop, Costa Rica!" Cena said excited, as he crossed Mexico off his list.  
*-*-*-*

**So now Cena can cross sleeping with a Mexican off his list. Hmmm...I know what your thinking which superstar/diva is Costa Rican? Well guess your gonna need to read the next chapter to find out. Remember to leave a comment about this chapter. :)**

**P.S.**

**Some of the people may not actually be from that particular place, but from what I know, they have heritage from that place.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rosa Mendes

"So Papi, you think you could pull some strings for me to be the next Diva's Champion" asked Rosa Mendes who was next on John Cena's list. "Well, if I do, what's in it for me?" Cena asked as he flashed his charming smirk. "Well follow me and you'll find out" Rosa said as she grabbed Cena by the shorts and pulled him down the hallway to his locker room. Just then Cena grabbed Rosa by her hips and positioned her up against the door and they would continue to make out. "Mmm...papi your so big." Rosa stated as she felt Cena's limp cock through his pants. "Let's go inside, so you can show me your five moves of doom." Rosa said seductively as she opened the door to Cena's locker room.

"Strip for me baby." Cena said as he continued to kiss Rosa. "Sit down." Rosa said as she made Cena sit on a chair. Then Rosa proceeded to do a strip tease for John.

First she removed her silver corset, to expose her nice C cup breast. "Your tits are amazing." Cena said as he grabbed ahold of Rosa's breasts and sucked on her nipple. "Mmm...papi..oooh!" Rosa moaned as she was beginning to see why Nikki Bella was always so happy. Rosa then pulled her tit from his mouth a proceeded to make out with him again.

Not known to most people, Cena was an amazing kisser. Especially when it came to girls, he could make them wet just by kissing them.

"Ugh...I can't take this teasing anymore!" Cena said as he moved his finer past Rosa's blue booty shorts and started fingering her. "Umm... Uhh!" Rosa moaned as she felt Cena's thick finger enter her vagina. Just by the way she moved, Cena could tell she was a screamer. "Umm...Let me see your body!" Rosa said as she pulled Cena's finger from her snatch and sucked on it

"Hey, Rosa real quick, can you do me a favor?" Cena asked. "Sure Papi Chulo, what do you want?" Rosa responded. "Do you mind speaking Spanish this whole time" Cena asked, truth be told Cena loved it when he fucked girls that didn't speak English. "Claro guapo, lo que quieras. (Sure handsome whatever you want.)" Rosa said as she took off Cena's hat and put it on.

"Oh, Fuck Yeah!" Cena said, as he was turned on even more now. Rosa then proceeded to strip Cena of his clothes. First went his shirt, then his shoes, then his shorts. Soon Cena was only in his socks and underwear. What do you want me to do now?" Rosa ask seductively.

"I thought I told you to speak Spanish." Cena said. "Well do you speak Spanish?" Rosa asked. "No..." Cena responded. "Then why would you want me to speak Spanish if you don't" Rosa said confused as to why Cena would ask her in the first place. "Your right. Nevermind then don't speak Spanish then." Cena said.

"Alright then, what do you want me to do now?" Rosa asked as she once again mounted Cena. "I want you to take off your shorts, so I can see your pretty little pussy." Cena said. "You got it Papi." Rosa said as she stood up and removed her shorts and thong. "That's what I'm talking about" Cena said as he lowered himself down to her southern lips.

"Show me why your praised in the Divas locker room." Rosa said. She wasn't expecting what was about to happen.

The next thing she knew Cena slapped her vagina, then grabbed her by her hair. "AHH!" Rosa yelled as she never expected Cena to be this rough. "What are you doing?" Rosa asked, partially scared and partially nervous.

"You said show you why I'm praised in the divas locker room." Cena replied. Well Rosa got what she asked for, the reason Cena was praised in the locker room wasn't because he had a big cock, which he did, or because he was a good kisser, which he was, it was because he was rough. Really really rough, with the Divas that is.

John then pulled Rosa by her hair over to his bag, he then threw her down and tied her up with a rope he brought especially for her, he then shoved his sock into her mouth to keep her from screaming. As Cena continued to strip down he noticed Rosa's ass. "Hmm..." Cena said as he bent down to her level and spread her ass cheeks to see her tight virgin asshole.

"Glad I brought this..." Cena said as he pulled out a vibrator. Cena was also praised cause he wasn't afraid to use toys. So Cena then shoved his dick into Rosa pussy. It wasn't tight by any means, but it still got the job done nonetheless Then Cena turned on the vibrator and shoved it in Rosa's ass.

Cena could hear Rosa's muffled moans. That made him even hornier. So with one hand he moved the vibrator in and out while with the other hand he pulled Rosa's hair.

He then got this strange feeling, like someone was watching him. Long behold when he turned around he saw none other than...

***Gasp* Who could have walked in on Rosa & Cena?**


	6. Chapter 6: Primo & Rosa (cont)

"What the fuck are you doing puto?" Primo asked as he noticed John notice him by the door. "Look man I don't want any trouble." John said as he pulled out of a tied up Rosa Mendes. "If you don't want any trouble, then why are you fucking my girl?" Primo asked, well technically Rosa wasn't Primo's girl, she was Primo & Epico's girl. "Look man I just thought she was your manager, I didn't know she was your girl." John said with a look of innocence in his eyes.

"Look if you don't want me to kick your ass right here and now, I suggest you let me join in and make this a threesome." Primo said, noticeably staring a John's nine inch erection.

John was surprised at what Primo had said, he thought Primo would be the hardest one to persuade to sleep with him. "Sure...be my guest." Cena said as he got closer to Primo. "So tell me, what do you want to do to me." John said as he rubbed Primo's abdomen with the vibrator.

"Well you can start by letting me give you head." Primo said as he dropped down to knees. Primo was now eye level to one of, if not the biggest cock he has ever seen. As Primo tried his best to deepthroat Cena's cock he couldn't. So instead he just sucked on the tip and played with Cena's balls. "Slap me with it!" Primo said as he spat out Cena's cock and started to unbutton his shirt.

Without hesitation Cena grabbed his dick and slapped Primo in the face with it...hard. So hard it made Primo cry "Fuck yeah! Harder!" Primo demanded. So Cena did just that, but this time it made Primo fall onto his back. "Fuck yeah!" Primo said as he started to take off his jeans.

"I want you in me...NOW!" Primo demanded. In this scenario Primo got what he wanted. Cena didn't even wait for Primo to get his pants fully off before he dove dick first into Primo's tight hole. "Shit! Fuck me with your big gringo dick!" Primo yelled out as he was getting the best sex he has ever had.

One thing Cena hated was a screamer, that's why he gagged Rosa, who was still tied up in the center of the room. He didn't want to leave Primo's tight hole, well actually he couldn't, Primo's pants were still around his ankles and Cena's head was between Primo's hairy legs, but he wasn't complaining Cena liked it when a man had body hair. So Cena kept his thrusts fast and hard just like he was doing Rosa. Then he finally thought of a way he could shut Primo up. In an instance Cena's lips crashed into Primo's. Cena was so relieved that Primo stopped screaming.

Cena then spilled his seed deep inside Primo's hole. The friction between Cena's body and Primo's dick was enough to send Primo's seed onto the abdomen of Cena. "Thanks for the ass." Cena said as he tried to catch his breath. "No hay problema" Primo said back as he pulled up his pants and put his shirt back on, "Have fun with Rosa." Primo said as he exited the room, with a wet spot on the back of his pants from Cena's cum dripping out.

Cena then shifted his attention back to Rosa. Now that he had Primo cum on his abdomen, Cena thought of the perfect job for Rosa. As Cena removed the sock from her mouth she was happy that she was finally free. "Are you gonna untie me?" Rosa asked hoping Cena would give her the answer she was looking for. "Yes" Cena said as he untied Rosa. "Mmm Papi, can I lick Primo's cum off of you?" Rosa asked.

Was she a mind reader Cena thought. "Go ahead!" Cena said as he put his hands behind his head and laid back on the floor, "Do your thing.". Cena was tired from that hard fucking he gave Primo, so he decided to let Rosa do all the work. Within minutes Primo's cum went from Cena's stomach to Rosa's mouth. "Can you eat me out papi?" Rosa asked as she crawled up next to Cena. "Of course" Cena said as he rolled over and positioned his face in between Rosa's thighs.

"Oh mierda mierda mierda! (Oh Fuck Fuck Fuck!)" Rosa said as her juices flooded Cena's mouth. Cena then made sure that all of Rosa's juices were in his mouth. "Let me titty fuck you." Cena said and before Rosa could say anything Cena mounted her and placed his nine incher in between her breasts. After a few strokes, Cena gave Rosa a pearl necklace she would remember for the rest of her life.

With that Rosa used Cena's shower to wash off his cum from her neck.

While she was in the shower Cena pulled out his list and checked off Puerto Rico & Costa Rica. "Next stop...South Africa!" Cena said as he got up to join Rosa in the shower.

***If Cena doesn't like screaming, I wonder if he'll mind howling lol.**


	7. Chapter 7:Night of the Werewolf

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Justin Gabriel said as he put the first bite of his fish into his mouth. "Okay well," Cena started. Earlier in the day Cena invited Justin to dinner. Justin didn't think anything of it, he thought John was just being nice. "There is this thing I have been doing where I sleep with people from different countries and I was wondering if..." Cena said as he noticed Justin was starting to blush.

"Say no more," Justin said in his sexy south African accent. Justin was ecstatic right now. Not only did the biggest star in WWE, practically ask him out on a date, but he wanted to sleep with him too. "Can I just ask one question?" Justin asked as he put his fork down. "Shoot." Cena said back. "Have you bought any of your others an expensive dinner?" Justin asked hoping Cena would say no. "No." Cena replied. Justin was so happy inside.

"Ooops!" Justin said as he dropped his fork on the floor. Justin then got under the table and made his way for Cena's crotch. Cena was shocked. He never had sex in public, maybe in a car, but not in the out and open public. Cena's cock was so long that Justin had to tug it forward so his head wouldn't hit the table. As Gabriel slid his mouth across Cena's dick, Cena wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't act normal, the head was too good. He couldn't be open with it cause there were people eating all around him and one of them would likely take a picture. So he tried his best to act casual, which quite frankly wasn't working.

"fucking great." Cena said to himself as he saw the waiter coming. "Excuse me sir, would you like another glass of water?" the waiter asked. "Umm, s-sure, c-can you get one for my... date, he'll need one when he c-c-omes ba-a-ck." Cena said, the reason Justin would need one was because Cena was planning to blow his load in Justin's mouth. Well that wasn't gonna happen cause for one Justin's fish was too good, and he didn't want to spoil it with the taste of Cena semen, and two he never took loads on the face or in his mouth.

Cena could feel his climax coming. "Sh-sh-it" Cena mumbled as he pounded the table, not too loud though, he didn't want people to stare. Cena then released his load, he didn't know if it was on Justin's face or if Justin just used the tablecloth, but he knew it wasn't in his mouth.

Justin then got out from under the table trying to make sure nobody would see him. "You good?" Gabriel asked as he went back to eating his fish. Cena was curious as to what Justin had did to his cum, since it obviously wasn't on his face or on the tablecloth. "Look next to your foot." Justin said. Long behold to Cena, Justin had someway sneaked a glass under there with him and used it to catch Cena's load. "Don't worry there was more where that came from...talking about sex...not your semen." Justin said as he started to finish his fish, Cena knew that by the end of the night, he was gonna be drained.

"Thanks for the dinner." Justin said as he entered John's car. "Thanks for the head." Cena said back. "No problem." Justin said as he started to rub Cena's cock through his pants. "In here?" Cena said confused. "Uhmm, just like we had a three course meal, you're gonna have a three course fucking." Justin said as he unzipped Cena's pants again. Justin then proceeded to jack Cena off. "Hey, take me back to the hotel, I'll get my car in the morning." Justin said as his wrist was starting to get tired from jacking Cena's long length.

The handy j lasted all the ride back to the hotel. Cena eventually blew his load into a used Wendy's cup from earlier. "Meet me at the pool." Justin whispered in Cena's ear, followed by a kiss on the cheek. John couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

John then did as he was told and went to the pool area, as soon as he got changed into his swim trunks and flip flops He realized that Justin wasn't there yet. 'Am I being stood up?' John thought as he noticed he was the only one in the pool area. Cena didn't waste anytime he jumped right into the pool and did one lap across, then he noticed Justin standing by the chairs in a long White bathrobe.

"Are you done?" Justin asked as he saw John swim up to the side of the pool he was by. "Yeah." John said as water trickled from his chin back into the pool. "Good, I asked the hotel if we could close the pool up and they said yeah." Justin said as he put his phone onto the little table. "Now are you ready for some hot South African ass?" Justin asked as he walked to the side of the pool with the stairs. "Fuck yeah!" Cena said as he also swam to that side. "Good, I've been wanting to try out one of my new outfits, do you want to see it?" Justin asked. John nodded, "Ok well your gonna have to worship my feet for that to happen." Justin said as he took his flip flops off and entered the shallowest end of the pool. Cena wasn't gonna say no, so he kissed and sucked Justin's feet.

Justin then started laughing. "Haha! Cena you're a freak!" Justin said in his sexy South African accent. One plus about this quest Cena was on was the many different accents he would/has encountered. Justin, without warning dropped his robe to reveal a very small black thong. Cena was definitely turned on, as Justin did a complete three-sixty and showed off his nice bubble butt.

"You like what you see?" Gabriel asked as he turned around to show Cena his ass. "Come on, I know you want it!" Justin said as he dragged a finger from his asshole to the top of his crack. Cena wasted little time in getting closer to Justin. "Umm, that ass looks so tight!" Cena said as he spanked Justin's ass cheek. "Go ahead rim my hairy little hole, you know want to!" Justin said. Without a doubt Cena wanted to rim Gabriel's small hairy hole, and goddammit he was going to do it.

So without a word Cena moved the string that was in the middle of Justin's crack and went to work. John didn't care that Justin had a hairy hole, again Cena loved it when guys had hair in places such as the face, chest, legs, and asshole. Justin didn't have leg or chest hair, but he did have facial and asshole hair, and two places where better than none.

"I want you in me!" Justin said as he pulled his ass away from John's mouth. John was finally gonna get to penetrate Justin's tight hole. So Justin then pulled Cena by his trunks into the three foot part and pushed him up against the wall. John then grabbed Justin's legs and pulled him up to where he could easily penetrate his hole.

Cena was getting a workout as he moved his hips to go deeper into Justin. Justin's hole was so tight that John became something he hated...a screamer. So he did his best to muffle his screams, Justin was still wearing his thong so John couldn't suck his dick, his head was too far up to kiss him, so he settled fro the mid-section and sucked Justin's nipple.

"Ummm...yeah...fuck that tight african hole!" Justin moaned, Cena's dick was huge, Justin's hole was tight before, but now it was most likely not going to be.

Cena then made his grand release into Justin's tight hole. "Uhh.." Justin said as he felt Cena's semen shoot deep into his prostate. "Thanks for the fucking." Justin said as Cena let him go. Justin then got out of the pool and started drying off. As Cena was admiring the nice view from where was leaning he had one question, "Hey Justin, do West Africans have big dicks?".

***Oh that Cena, such a freaking little thing lol. So what did yall think of this chapter? I think I'm also gonna upload another one tonight and a *NEW* story involving J-Gabe & Cody Rhodes (pre-mustache), also keep a lookout for another new story that I'm gonna do revolved around WrestleMania 29.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shower Time

"Real talk though, her pussy is as loose as I don't even know what."Cena said as he was giving details about his sexual experience with Rosa Mendes to Kofi Kingston. "For real? I always knew she was a ho." said the West African. Kofi was next on Cena's list, Cena didn't know how he was gonna get into Kofi's pants. Unlike the others he had no plan set for Kofi, whatever happened, happened. "Well dude, I'm gonna go hop in the shower." Kofi said as he grabbed his towel and his flip flops. "Aight, hey we goin out tonight?" Cena said.

"Sure why not." Kofi said as he made his way to the shower. Cena wasn't gonna wait there. The locker room was currently empty, so why not take advantage of it. So Cena waited about a minute after Kofi went into the shower. He then stripped down and put a towel around his waist, hoping that it wouldn't stay there long. As Cena tiptoed into the shower, he was lucky enough to catch Kofi stripping down to his birthday suit.

'Damn' Cena thought as he got a good look at Kofi's ass. As Kofi got into his stall he saw the reflection of a muscular white man peeking from behind the wall into the shower. Kofi thought he'd have a little fun with this. So he purposely left the door open.

Cena couldn't take it anymore his erection was getting too big and he could hear the voice of someone outside the locker room door. Kofi also heard the voice so he decided to save John the trouble. "Come on, Cena." Kofi said as his voiced echoed through the empty shower room. Cena was quick to drop his towel and run into the stall with Kofi.

"Aight, look, I ain't gay so we ain't gonna kiss, I ain't gonna suck yo dick, and you ain't gonna rim my ass. You don't like that, then you can leave and I will tell everyone that you wanted to shower with me...right after I kick your ass." Kofi said. Cena just wanted some black cock in him, someway somehow "Can I suck your dick?" Cena asked scared of what Kofi was gonna say. "Well it ain't gonna suck itself." Kofi replied.

So instead of getting on his knees in a dirty stadium shower Cena decided to bend over and suck Kofi's dick. "Aw...fuck yeah...suck that shit boy." Kofi said as he turned on the shower. Cena was so happy right now, he was finally getting some black cock. Cena had never had sex with a Black man, and now he was, and boy was he happy. "Yeah...now suck my balls bitch!" Kofi demanded. Cena was so happy he wasn't gonna do anything to mess up this moment. So Cena made his way further south and sucked on Kofi's dark scrotum.

"Umm...hell yeah...turn yo fine ass around!" Kofi said. John did as he was told, "Damn! What's up with all these White boys having Black girl asses." Kofi said as he admired Cena's hairless, pink, hole. Kofi wasted no time in shoving his dick inside Cena. "AHH! FUCK! ME!" Cena yelled at the top of his lungs. "You like that shit bitch?" Kofi asked.

Cena then noticed a couple of things, one that when he was sucking Kofi's cock it seemed a lot bigger and he had pubic hair which Cena didn't feel against his ass, and two he swore he heard people laughing Cena shrugged the second one off as his imagination and brought the first one up to Kofi. "Are you fully in?" Cena asked hoping Kofi wouldn't deck him in his face. "Naw, you want me to go in?" Kofi asked. "Of course!" Cena said, well he got what he asked for. Kofi went balls deep inside Cena. His dick was so wide it stretched Cena's hole. "AH! AH! AH!" Cena said as Kofi's thrusts got harder and faster.

"I'MA NUT!" Kofi yelled as he ejaculated all over Cena's ass cheeks. "Damn boy, you got dat ass!" Kofi said as he slapped Cena's nice muscle butt. "I know" Cena replied.

As Kofi opened the door he was greeted with a not so pleasent surprise. "Have fun in there junior?" said Chris Jericho, who was standing at the front of a group of about twenty superstars. Kofi was embarrassed and livid, he wanted to attack Cena, but Cena was already fucking Zack Ryder in the shower.

***Well what do you think? Did you enjoy reading about Kofi & Cena's experience? Oh! I couldn't find a way to incorporate it into the chapter but Cena's next stop is...India!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rock

"Sorry about your loss tonight Rock, look there's always next year and you still have your rematch clause." said Roman Reigns to a beat-up, exhausted Rock. "You wanna go out tonight, you know to get your mind off of things?" said Reigns hoping that his cousin would say yes. One thing most people didn't know about Roman was that he couldn't stand to see his family upset, when his family was upset he was upset and when he was upset that meant that either a random guy was gonna get his ass kicked or a random (hot) girl would get her pussy destroyed.

"Nah man, I already have plans, but thanks for the invite." said Rock, who wasn't lieing, he did have plans, plans that were made in the center of the ring with the man that beat him. After the match almost everyone who stayed or watched saw that Cena and Rock were talking to each other after the match.

The reason Rock didn't kick Cena's ass right there was because he had other plans for Cena's ass. You see Cena had offered Rock a post-match fucking in his locker room and that's what Rock was waiting for. Just then the two cousins heard a knock on the door. Roman, who was closest to the door, answered it. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Roman said in his deep intimadating voice. "Is your cousin in there?" Cena said, Cena was smart, but sometimes he was a bit of a blonde. "Well what the hell do you think?" Roman said as he pointed to the name on the door.

"Roman, can you give us a minute?" Rock said as he took a swig of his water. "Yeah, sure." and with that Roman left the room, making sure he bumped Cena in the process. Cena then looked at Roman's ass as he walked away, it wasn't the biggest but it wasn't the smallest, good thing though that Cena wanted to get fucked by Roman, not fuck Roman. "You ready for this?" Cena said as he closed the door and locked it. "Hell yeah, get your sexy ass over here and suck my dick." Rock said as he was quick to show Cena he would be the dominate one.

Without hesitation Cena made his way to Rock. "No, go back and crawl to me!" Rock said. Without saying a word Cena crawled to Rock and eventually made his way to in between his theighs. "Smell it!" Rock said as he pushed Cena's head into his groin. "Yeah, you like the smell of that!" Rock said as he started to loosen the strings to his trunks. "Take off my boots and pads and then I will let you suck my cock!" Rock said to Cena. Cena was in heaven right now, not only was he getting ordered what to do, but he was getting told what to do by the Rock. Someone most people would kill to sleep with. He was also unique, Black and Samoan mix. If there was one thing Cena loved it was mixed dick/ass/pussy, just look at his girlfriend she was Mexican and Italian.

After Cena removed everything from Rock's legs he then stuck his face back into Rock's crotch. Rock then pushed his head back, "No, Fruity Pebbles, kiss from my feet up then you can suck my dick!". Cena wasn't gonna argue, as long as he had his mouth on some part of the Rock then he was happy. So Cena made his way from Rock's big toe all the way to his inner thigh. Rock was getting aroused and Cena could tell. So Rock finally let Cena take off his trunks and thong. "Damn boy, you must really want The Rock's strudle! Rock's girlfriend doesn't even take off Rock's clothes so fast!" Rock said, as Cena started to suck on his tip.

"No, first your gonna suck Rock's boulders then you can have Rock's Johnson." Rock said. Cena then made his way to Rock's balls, they were big. So big that Cena was afraid to let Rock teabag him cause it might hurt. So Cena sucked them while Rock jacked off. The only sound in the room was Rock's balls slapping Cena's face. Not long after Rock released his 'strudle' ll over the place some landed on Cena's face, the rest went as far up as his neck. "Lick Rock clean, you punk ass bitch!" Rock said. Cena the made his way up to Rock's neck and started to lick Rock's semen from his body. He then inserted Rock's cock into his mouth.

Rock's cock was huge! Not only did he live up to the reputation Black men had, but he also lived up to the reputatio Samoan men had, that being that their cocks were very fat. Cena eventually, after a couple of tries, deep throated Rock's cock. "Bounce on it." Rock said. Cena then mounted Rock and inserted his cock into his hairless, pink hole. Cena bounced on Rock's cock like he was a professinal pornstar. So hard that after the first five minutes Rock came inside Cena's hole.

Rock then picked up Cena and laid down on the floor, without removing his dick. "I wanna see my dick in your ass!" Rock said. Without hesitating Cena then planted his feet on the floor and elavated himself so that Rock could see his dick inside Cena. Cena then rode Rock like there was no tomorrow. The only sounds audible were their heavy breathing and Cena's dick slapping Rock's stomach.

Rock the wrapped his big hand around Cena's cock and started to jerk him off. Rock the came inside Cena, while Cena shot his load onto Rock's hand and stomach. "Dammit Fruity Pebbles, you got cum all over me...lick it off!" Rock demanded.

'Was Rock serious?' Cena thought. 'Eat my own cum?' Cena had seen it once in a solo video and thought if it was what Rock wanted, then why not do it. So Cena then pulled Rock's dick from his ass and started to lick his cum from Rock's hand and stomach. When Cena was done he rolled over in exhastion and started to catch his breath.

"Hey Rock." Cena said.

"What?"

"Did Roman have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah"

With that bit of information Cena got up and put his underwear and socks on and ran out the room hoping to catch Roman.

***Oh Cena! lol What did yall think of this chapter? As soon as I saw them talking in the middle of the ring last night, I thought I had to write this. Are yall excited to see what Cena does with Roman? As always leave your feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Parking Lot Love

"Have any of you seen Roman?" John Cena asked various people backstage. 'Why would he want Roman?', 'Why is he in his underwear?', 'Why is sporting a boner?', these were the most asked questions in the minds of people John was asking. "He just went out to the parking lot." said one random crew member. With that John started sprinting to the parking lot. Most people in the backstage area were turned on when John ran by, not only did his ass jiggle in ways they have never seen, but his hard dick was on parade for everyone to see.

Interestingly enough this wasn't the first time Cena ran through the halls half naked, it was just the first time his dick was hard during the running session. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Cena wanted to get his rocks off with Roman.

Cena eventually found Roman putting his suitcase in the trunk of his car. Without hesitating Cena turned Roman around and pulled down his basketball shorts and underwear. Before Roman knew what was happening he was getting one of the best blowjobs he had ever had. Roman's dick was huge! It was easily eleven inches in length and seven inches in width. Cena was gonna have fun with this.

Luckily Roman parked in the covered garage where none of fans waited to take pictures of the wrestlers, if that were the case the fans of New Jersey would be witness to one hell of an after-show. Another thing most people didn't know about Roman was that he wasn't fond of all the attention that came with being a WWE superstar. He was very private, so private that his own team members in Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose didn't know much about him.

Cena liked a man with mystery, he like the challenge of finding out a man's past. But due to their surroundings and Roman's attitude there was little to no chance in him solving Roman's mystery.

Cena wanted this to last forever, not only because Roman's dick tasted, and would most likely feel, good, but because he knew as soon as Roman blew his load he was gonna get his ass kicked, and not in a good way.

The blowjob lasted a good ten minutes before Cena could feel Roman's dick throbbing, that meant his ejaculation was close. So John got up and quickly put Roman's dick in his semi-loose hole. Roman didn't say anything, his groans and moans were enough to give Cena the message that he was enjoying this.

"Ah, oh, Ah, oh!" Cena would moan for most of this hot encounter in the parking lot. "I'm cumming!" Roman said as he pulled out of Cena's ass. Without warning Roman let out his signature animalistic yell and busted his nut all over Cena's face. Cena's face was covered in Roman's semen, he wasn't complaining though. "Have you eaten Pineapples recently?" Cena asked as he wiped some of the cum off of his face and put it in his mouth. "Yeah, why?" Roman responded in his deep, sexy voice. "Your cum is sweet." Cena said as he practically ate most of the facial he was given.

With that Cena got up, pulled the back end of his underwear up and started to walk away. Until Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him. "Wait." Roman said as a smirk grew on his face, with that Roman grabbed a small towel from his bag and started to wipe the cum from Cena's face. After he wiped all of it away he lowered himself and pulled down Cena's boxers and started to suck on his hard dick.

Cena was shocked, out of all the Shield members, Roman would be the least likely to give head to a guy, and do so well at it. Within a minute Cena released his pent up load deep inside Roman's mouth. Roman then swallowed and pulled up Cena's underwear. Cena was starting to walk away, when Roman pulled him back close to him, "Where are you going?" Roman asked as he looked into Cena's eyes.

Once Cena made eye contact with Roman's dark Brown eyes he was a goner. "Where ever you want me to." Cena replied. "Come back to my hotel room, so we can have some more fun." Roman said as he started to make-out with Cena right there in the parking lot. "Okay let me get my clothes." Cena said as he started to walk away again. "No." Roman said as he pulled some shorts from his bag, "Don't worry they are clean, put them on and we can go.".

With that sentence Cena put on the shorts and hopped in the car. 'This is gonna be a good night' Cena thought as Roman started to pull out of the parking lot.

***Aww, now who said two muscular guys can't fall in love. Anyway since I am in love with Roman Reigns he is getting the Alex Riley treatment (where there are 2 chapters involving said person). As always tell me what you think! Also keep an eye out because I'm gonna be uploading 2 new stories, one focusing on Dolph & The Chickbusters and one that will be a horror type story.**


	11. Chapter 11:Summer & Roman

As the car pulled into the hotel parking lot they just couldn't take the lust anymore. John quickly grabbed Roman and started to french kiss him. Roman eventually pulled back, "I don't want to do it here" Roman said in his deep sexy voice. They then exited the car and started to walk into the hotel. They didn't want anyone to see them together and think that they were going to hook up, that would be bad for both of their careers. "Walk thirty steps behind me." John said as he entered the hotel.

Roman was okay with that, as long as he could see Cena's ass jiggling as he walks, he was fine with walking behind him. Once John got to the elevator he held it open for Roman. Once Cena was sure the doors were closed he cornered Roman and they proceeded to continue their make-out session, but this time there was groping involved. It seemed like their elevator ride was taking forever, and they were okay with that.

The elevator then stopped and the doors quickly opened. Cena sure was lucky he was fast, if he waited one extra second the person who was about to walk in would see what the two superstars were doing. Roman and Cena were both nervous, because both of them sported hard ons. Boy was the person who called for the elevator in for a show.

"Hi Roman." said a feminine, raspy voice that belonged to the first lady of NXT, Summer Rae. "Hi Summer." Roman replied as he tried hard to hide his erection. The elevator proceeded to go up, until it hit the twenty first floor. "What's going on?" Summer panicked as she started to realize the elevator was stuck.

"I think the elevator is stuck." John said. "No! I have somewhere to be." Summer said, what she was referring to was she had planned to seduce the new World Champion in Dolph Ziggler. "It won't take long." Roman said, as he tried to give hope.

** *30 minutes later***

It had started to get hot in the elevator, Roman and John had both removed their shirts, and John had fell asleep in the corner.

Summer was horny. Since it seemed that she wouldn't be able to make it to Dolph, why not settle for Roman. Since Summer was a take charge kind of girl she immediately mounted Roman and started to kiss him. "What are you doing?" Roman asked in a whisper. Summer didn't answer, she just stood up and removed her booty shorts and thong. Once Roman laid eyes on her private area, he couldn't take it. Lust got the best of him and he started to eat out Summer.

Summer loved this, his tongue was like heaven to her clit. She tried her best not to moan, she needed something to stuff her mouth. She then laid Roman on his back and sat on his face. Her next move was to take of Roman's shorts and put his big Samoan cock in her mouth. She did just that, she repeatedly gagged on the big piece of man meat in her mouth. So instead of gagging on it and risk the chance of Cena waking up, she instead went further south and started to suck his balls.

Both were enjoying this until Summer looked over and saw John sitting in the corner completely naked stroking his monster cock, Summer then moved her mouth back to Roman's cock and sucked seductively on the tip, as if inviting Cena to come over and get him some of Summer. But he didn't want to just go over there and get rejected, especially in front of his new boy toy Roman.

As if Summer knew what he was thinking she gave John a quick wink. As Cena got up to go over there Summer got up too, and met him in the middle of the elevator with a kiss. Now the roles were reversed, Cena was eating out Summer while Roman was sitting in the corner stroking his massive cock.

The only difference is that John wasn't getting any play at all. So Roman, being the good little boy toy he his, decided to place his head in between Cena's thighs and go to town on Cena's cock. Roman's oral skills made Cena moan, which made Summer moan. "Fuck me! Both of you!" Summer demanded, and with that all three wrestlers rose to their knees. The douple penetration would soon start, with Cena in front of Summer, with Roman behind her. Summer's pussy was fixing to be destroyed.

Roman and Cena started working like a well oiled machine, when Roman went in Cena went out, and vise versa.

Summer was in heaven, not only was she getting fucked by two of the hottest superstars in the WWE, but she was making out with John and getting kissed on the neck by Roman. After a couple of minutes Summer reached her peak and orgasmed. Cena and Roman's releases wasn't long after, and they eventually came all over Summer's inner thighs.

"What the hell are you doing? That's my shirt!" Roman said as he watched Summer clean herself off with Roman's shirt.

"I'm not going to let the cum stay on my thighs. I have someone else to fuck." and with that the elevator was up and running and Summer exited, hoping Dolph was still waiting for her.

"Come on." Cena said as he grabbed Roman by the hand and led him to the hotel room.

**Well what did y'all think? I plan on doing another chapter on Roman & John, and a One Night Stands story with Summer & Dolph.**


	12. Chapter 12: Roman Reigns III

As the hotel door that temporarily belong to Roman Reigns swung open he and John Cena wasted little time in starting round three. Not a word was said. The only noises audible were clothes dropping to the floor, heavy breaths, and occasional moans and grunts. Cena didn't take long to get back to business with Roman as he wasted little time to engulf Roman's worn out dick. "No." Roman said as he pulled out of John's mouth.

"I want you in me this time." Roman said as he pushed Cena onto the bed and wasted little time in mounting the man. Roman would slowly work his way from Cena's mouth, to his neck, then his nipples, then his abdomen.

Roman would soon engulf Cena's less tired manhood. Roman's tongue was like heaven to Cena's dick and balls. Unlike most of Cena's past encounters Roman spent most of his time on Cena's huge ball-sack Once Cena felt that he was fixing to cum he pulled Roman up and flipped him onto his back.

Cena would then tell Roman to brace himself. Just by looking at Roman, Cena could tell that he wasn't the one to bottom. Not only by his size, but by his personalty. Cena was gonna enjoy making Roman his bitch for the night.

Once Cena entered his tip into Roman's tight hole, he could tell he was gonna enjoy this. Roman's moans were deep and very sexy. Cena then proceeded to use slow, steady movements. "Faster." Roman whispered into Cena's ear. Cena would then go faster, so fast that after a couple of minutes, Roman would release one of his signature growls. "Fuck." that was all Roman would utter for the next ten minutes as John would continue to use fast, hard thrusts.

John would then pull out of Roman's ass, and lift up his legs so he could taste Roman's tight Samoan hole. Roman had never been rimmed before, hell he had never been fucked by a guy before.

Once John got a good taste of his hole, he would then enter the missionary position with Roman. Roman's long legs would soon lower and he would pull John so he could kiss him and enjoy this moment even more.

He didn't care that he was kissing the same man who had swallowed his load and rimmed his asshole, he just wanted Cena to enjoy this moment even more.

Once their lips met Cena's ejaculation happened and he quickly pulled out and came all over Roman's abdomen. Cena would then scoop some of his cum up and hold it to Roman's mouth, which Roman would waste no time in cleaning.

"Was...Was I good?" Roman asked as Cena got up and started to get dressed. "Hell yeah you were!" Cena said as he put his shoes on. Cena would then walk over to the side of the bed and kiss Roman one last time.

"See you around." Cena said as he walked out of the hotel room.

Once Cena was gone Roman got up to check his phone and was met with a not so pleasant message.

_Roman! What the hell are you doing sleeping with the enemy!? Just wait till I tell Dean! This is not going to go unpunished!_

The message was from none other then Seth Rollins. 'How did he find out?' Roman thought to himself. He then checked his call history and saw that Seth had heard most of the sexual encounter with John.

Roman's night went from amazing to bad, all in a matter of a minute. He would then fall asleep thinking of what the punishment would be.

***Sorry if this chapter is a little bad, I've been state testing for the past week and ****and its really stressful and stupid, but that's Texas for ya. So as always tell me what yall thought, and be sure to check out my other story (WWE One Night Stands) as my next chapters will focus on the Dolph Ziggler & Summer Rae thing from the last chapter and The ****Shield situation from this chapter. The next chapter in this story will focus on the crowning of new champions in Dolph & Kofi.**


	13. Chapter 13: Night of Champions

"Congrats on your win Kofi!" John said to his friend/former one night stand, Kofi Kingston. "Thanks man, Cesaro was hard to beat." Kofi said as he eyed the somewhat new WWE champion up and down.

Up until this point Kofi was mad at Cena, so mad that he promised himself the next time he saw him he was gonna pummel him.

The reason Kofi was mad was because the last time they hooked up John didn't lock the door to the locker room and when they got out of the shower everyone who shared that locker room with Kofi was standing there laughing at him and video taping what was going down.

Kofi would be the butt of jokes for the next couple of weeks, until it eventually died down.

The two friends would sit and watch the rest of RAW together in the viewing area, until John noticed Kofi kept staring at him repeatedly.

"Come on." John would say to Kofi as he pulled him aside. "You wanna go for round two?" John said as he grabbed Kofi's big ass.

"Yeah, come on." Kofi said as he and John entered the empty locker room behind John.

** *Meanwhile***

"I can see the headlines now, WWE Undisputed Champion Dolph Ziggler." said an excited AJ Lee, as she rode on the back of the new World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph had just cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and was on top of the world. Sure he was a former Intercontinental champion and a former World Champion, but this one was special. The reason it was so special was because he actually earned it, he didn't get it handed to him by Vickie Guerrero, not to mention the pop he got which was something a wrestler would die for.

"Alright babe let me get washed up and we can go celebrate later." Dolph said as he kissed AJ goodbye and entered his locker room.

When he entered he was greeted with a surprise, it was Kofi Kingston getting a blow job from the WWE Champion. "Well well well, look what we have here." Dolph said as he put the title onto a steel chair that was next to him.

Kofi looked up embarrassed but John kept his face buried deep into Kofi's crotch. Kofi couldn't pull out he was backed up against a wall. So instead of stopping the sexual act he decided to let it continue, "Wanna join in?" Kofi asked Dolph.

"Ehh, why not." Dolph said as he started to strip down. Truth be told, Dolph was a closet bisexual, he liked the d and v. Not everyone knew that though, Dolph only fooled around with guys that were winners, like the two other champions in his locker room.

Once Dolph was naked he lowered himself so his face was right in front of Cena's hole. Dolph proceeded to eat Cena's ass, which earned moans from Cena, who was still sucking Kofi's cock. Once Dolph was sure Cena's hole was prepped enough he inserted his semi-hard cock into Cena's tight, pink hole. Dolph was shocked at how tight it was.

Kofi would then blow his load all over Cena's face, while Dolph blew his load in Cena's ass.

Kofi and John thought they were done, they were sadly mistaken, "Where the fuck do you think your going?" Dolph said "This is my night and we aren't finish! Now come lick my tight little hole!" Dolph said as he lifted up his legs and exposed his small, pink hole.

Cena couldn't resist, he and Dolph then got into a position that resembled a roll up of sorts. Dolph would eat Cena's hole while Kofi sat there and watched. Kofi then walked over and stuck his semi-hard cock into Dolph's little hole. Kofi would then go in and out, with John's tongue licking the front part of Kofi's shaft.

John would then blow his load onto Ziggler's abs, which would then slide down onto Ziggler's neck. Cena would then suck off Dolph until Dolph came inside his mouth. Dolph's cum tasted good, the best Cena has ever had in his mouth. Kofi would then cum inside Dolph's small hole.

"Quick sit on my face!" Cena said as he got on his back. Dolph did as he was told and sat his pale ass on Cena's face. He would then feel an amazing sensation as he felt Cena suck the West African cum from Dolph's American hole.

"Shit." Dolph moaned as Cena licked the last little drops of cum left on the rim of Dolph's hole. Cena and Kofi then got dressed and left the room like nothing had happened.

Dolph then laid there all by himself on the floor, bored, so he then crawled over to his bag and pulled out a pink vibrator, "Time to have fun."

***Sorry if this chapter is bad, I don't know what has gotten into me lately, I promise that the next couple of chapters will be better! As always leave a review. Since this is my most popular story I guess I will make my announcement here in addition to the Cena Chronicles and One Night Stands, I will be adding 4 more stories. 3 of them will be Chronicle stories similar to this one but featuring AJ, CM Punk, & Randy Orton. The other one will be titled My Night with a WWE Superstar and it will focus on what I would do if I had a night alone with some Superstars and Divas (Truth be told I [like most of you] would be a slut in the WWE locker room right now.). Bye for now! B)**


	14. Chapter 14:Cena wants the match

"You know I'll tell Vickie to let you in the match...under one condition." Brad Maddox said as he turned around to face John Cena once more. "How about you tell her to put me in the match and I won't hurt you." John said as serious as he could be. John knew he was stronger than Maddox. He knew Maddox was weak physically, but mentally was a different story. John wasn't the brightest star in the WWE, Maddox on the other hand was one of the more clever superstars.

"Johnny we both know you can beat me up, but where's that gonna get you? Banned from RAW? Slapped with a law suit?" Maddox said as he started to play his mind game with Cena. "Okay, so what do I have to do to get in the match?" John asked. "Well everyone knows you like to have your fun and so do I." Maddox said as he started to undo his tight pants. "I want you to fuck me and fuck me good." Maddox said as he bended over and showed Cena his big ass.

Cena could already feel an erection growing inside his shorts. He wanted to be in the match, and as of right now, wanted to fuck Brad so hard that wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Cena then got on his knees and positioned himself so that he was eye level to Maddox's tiny hole. Cena would then proceed to tongue fuck Maddox, earning moans of approval in the process. The erection eventually became to much for Cena to endure as he then unzipped his shorts and pulled out his monster cock and started to stroke it.

Once Maddox heard the zipper, he knew this was defiantly gonna be a good night for him. Brad then moved his hole so that Cena's tongue wasn't in it anymore. Cena then stood up so Brad could undress him. Once he undressed Cena, he quickly made his way to Cena's big cock.

Brad thought it would be fun to tease Cena by licking the tip, and fondling his balls, but Cena wanted more. After a few seconds of teasing Cena would shove his dick into Brad's mouth. Cena would then face fuck Brad, until he felt teeth. "AHH! What the fuck!?" John said as he pulled out of Brad's mouth. "Sorry, I don't like it rough." Brad said as he wiped the saliva that escaped his mouth while he was getting face fucked by Cena.

"Sixty-nine." Brad said. Cena knew exactly what that meant and got on the floor. Brad would then mount Cena's face and get tongue fucked again. This time though Brad had a mouth full of cock, which made it much more hot for Maddox. John then pulled his tongue out of Brad's ass and replaced it with his thick middle finger.

That earned moans from Maddox, who was still trying to deep throat Cena. Cena would work his middle finger in and out of Brad's small hole, which he could tell he was gonna enjoy later. Cena then inserted one of Brad's testicles into his mouth. 'Damn, this guy tastes good.' Cena thought as he sucked on Brad's tasty testicle. Between Brad's hole and his balls, he tasted like heaven. Cena never thought someone could have a distinct taste, but Brad did and it tasted good.

Cena couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Brad to ride him. He wanted to taste Brad's cum. He wanted Brad, period. Cena then slapped the big ass that was on his face, and as if Brad knew what it meant he got up and mounted Cena.

Brad would then slowly insert the monster cock into his small asshole. Brad was no virgin by any means, but he had never had a dick this big inside his ass. Cena would feel nothing but pleasure as Brad's big ass cheeks bounced on his ball. Brad would then lean forward so he and John were horizontal to each other. Brad would then start kissing Cena's body, something he has been wanting to do for a long time.

"Turn around." Cena said, which Brad did. Brad knew what Cena wanted, he wanted to see his ass. So Brad would then pull Cena's dick out of his ass and start wiggling his ass against Cena's junk. Cena had never seen an ass so fat before. Of course there was Dolph and Kofi, but their asses were mostly muscle, where as Brad's was mostly fat, the good kind of fat.

Cena could feel his climax approaching, "Ride me again." Cena said and so Brad did. Brad's hole now easily accommodated Cena's manhood. Brad would continue to bounce on the dick until he felt Cena cum inside him.

Brad would then jerk off and shoot his essence all over Cena's abdomen. John would then grab Brad's hand and clean the cum off of it. "We need to do this again." Cena said as he looked into Brad's big eyes.

***Again sorry if this is really bad. But can we just like talk about Brad Maddox's perfect ass like damn. Anyway as always leave a comment and what not. Also I know I've strayed away from Cena's tour around the world, but that ends next chapter, so I guess I'll put up a poll so yall can vote which one yall would like to read first. Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Cena's Bourne to Fly

"Shh, Shh!" John said as he shushed Alicia Fox. "But Johnny, I wasn't even talk..." Alicia tried to plead. "Shut up whore!" John said in a loud whisper, "He's coming.".

"Sup John." Evan Bourne said as he walked past John and Alicia. "Oh. My. God. He said sup to me! He wants the d." John said as he couldn't hide the glee from his face or voice. "John, sweetheart, just go for it already." Alicia said. "What? Are you crazy?" John replied baffled. "Yes, I am. Just go up to him and ask him if he wants to fuck." Alicia said as John contemplated the idea.

"Okay, here goes nothing." John said as he started to walk towards Evan who was talking to a crew member. "John, one more thing..." Alicia said as she grabbed John's wrist and pulled him back towards her, "if this works out, I want to be rewarded." Alicia said with a wink. John eventually caught Alicia drift. "GO!" Alicia said as she gave John a push towards Evan's direction.

John was nervous. What if Evan didn't want to fuck? What if Evan was straight? All these questions raced through John's head as he was a mere foot away from Evan. "Hey, Bob can we have a minute?" John said to the crew member. "Sure thing, I'll talk to you later Evan." Bob said as he walked away.

"Hey John whats up?" Evan said, sitting on a crate. "OK, so I know you're back now and I was wondering if maybe you would like to um..."

"Fuck?" Evan said much to John's surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let's just say you and Alicia aren't the quietest of whisperers." Evan said with a laugh as he waved to Alicia, who's face was now as red as her hair.

"So is that a yes or a no?" John asked putting himself out there.

"Sure, let's go." Evan said as he grabbed John's hand.

The two superstars would then walk all the way to John's locker room. Once in the locker room Evan wasted no time in stripping off his clothes. John would watch as Evan took off every single last bit of clothing he had. "Well are you gonna get naked too?" Evan asked as he looked at John, who was still fully clothed. John quickly removed all his clothing, reveling his impressive hard-on. "Not bad." Evan said as he walked closer to Cena. Evan would then grab a chair from the corner, "Come sit down." Evan said as he patted the top of the chair.

John did as he was told and sat down onto the chair. Evan would then mount Cena and crash his lips into Cena's. Cena could tell Evan was a certified bottom by the way he kissed and grind his body against Cena's. Evan would then grab Cena's hand and place them on his ass cheeks, "Make me your bitch." Evan said as he and John were face to face. John did just what Evan told him to. John would play and spank Evan's ass, John would then let one finger slip inside of Evan's tight hole.

John would continue to finger Evan's hole. John could tell Evan was wild. Evan would then grab a hold of Cena's big member, "I can't wait to get that in my ass." Evan said as he demount John and sunk down to his knees. Evan would then slowly enter Cena's almost foot long length into his mouth. Evan would bob his head up and down, occasionally gagging. John would then stand up once Evan spit out his length for some air.

John then pulled Evan closer to him and bent him over the chair. Cena would then admire the tiny, hairy hole that belonged to Evan. Cena would then insert two fingers into the tight heat that belonged to Evan. On top of fingering the tight hole, John would add his tongue to the action to make it hotter. Cena was in the midst of rimming, fingering, and jerking Evan. To say Evan wasn't in heaven right now would be a lie. Moans were frequent from Evan.

Cena would then stop all the sexual acts he was pleasing Evan with, and replace it with the big one, the true leader of the Cenation, Cena's penis. Cena turned Evan over so he could see his face when Cena inserted his manhood. Cena started with the tip, and Evan was already moaning like a porn star. John couldn't take the anticipation anymore and just shoved his whole cock into Evan's tight heat. Evan's face was priceless. Pain and pleasure were the feelings Evan was feeling.

John would then use rapid thrusts. Which each thrust, Evan's hole widen and his pain would slowly start to be overpowered by pleasure. John could feel his climax coming, "I'm gonna cum!" Cena said. Evan then pulled away from Cena's cock and sunk down to his knees once more. Evan would then insert the huge tip of Cena's cock into his mouth and started jerking Cena's off. Not long after Cena released his load deep inside the mouth of Evan, which Evan had ideas for. Without swallowing Evan stood up, grabbed Cena's face, and french kissed him.

Cena then realized that he was taking part in his first snowballing session. Cena didn't mind having his own cum in his mouth, it wasn't the first time anyway. Back and forth went Cena's load, with it ultimately ending in Evan's mouth.

Once Evan swallowed the load, Cena the sunk down to his knees and did the same thing Evan had done to him. Cena continued to blow/jerk Evan off, until Evan's breaths got heavier due to his impending climax. Instead of swallowing the load, John removed the cock from his mouth and Evan blew his load all over Cena's chest.

Cena then wiped some up with his finger and tasted it, "mmm..." Cena said as he did it once more. Evan then sunk down to his knees once more and licked his load from Cena's abdomen. Once he was finished cleaning Cena off, Evan noticed Cena was hard again.

Evan, being the good little boy he is, once again inserted the monster cock back into his mouth. Evan would then bob his head up and down, occasionally deep throating, Cena's throbbing cock. Cena then released another load deep inside the throat of Evan Bourne.

"Damn Evan, I didn't know you were so wild!" John said with amazement as he started to regain his breath. "I didn't know I was either." Evan said as he and John shared a laugh.


End file.
